


We Are Stronger Together

by orphan_account



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There was something about Jon Kent that made me feel things I had never felt before. I am in love with him he's been my best friend for years now. We fight crime and together we are the Super Sons.Tell me what you guys think.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There was something about Jon Kent that made me feel things I had never felt before. I am in love with him he's been my best friend for years now. We fight crime and together we are the Super Sons.
> 
> Tell me what you guys think.

DAMIAN’S POV 

There was something about Jon Kent that made me feel things I had never felt before. I am in love with him he's been my best friend for years now. We fight crime and together we are the Super Sons. I am 18 now and I love a 15 year old that may be disgusting but I don't care. Today is the day I will come out to him. We are on patrol and there have been no crimes yet. 

“Jon can I talk to you?” I asked 

“Of course.” He said

“I am gay.” I said

“I see and let me guess you want me.” He said

“N-No I d-don't. Ok fine I love you Jonathan Kent.” I said

“I love you too Damian Wayne.” He said and put his arm around my waist pulling me into a kiss.

“I was afraid you would hate me.” I said 

“I could never hate you.” He said

“That good to know.” I said

“Your so cute when you worry.” He said and kissed me again.

“Tt ” 

“Should we tell our parents about us?” He asked

“We will have to eventually but for now we shouldn't.” I said. I said that because I knew my father would never accept me.

“Are you free to go to dinner with me tomorrow? He asked

“No I have to go on a date with my girlfriend tomorrow.” I joked. he laughed and punched me in the arm

“So that's a yes?” He asked

“Of course.” I said and kissed him

JON’S POV  
The next day

I knocked on the door of the manor. “Master Damian you have a visitor.” Alfred yelled and Damian came down the stairs. He was dressed in a green hoodie and jeans. 

“Thank you Pennyworth.” He said

“You’re welcome have a good time.” Alfred said

“Bye Alfred.” I said

“Bye Jon.” Alfred said. When Alfred closed the door I picked up Damian and flew him to a restaurant. 

“Where are we?” Damian Asked 

“I heard it was one of the best in Gotham.” I said

“Let me pay.” He said

“Don't be silly I was the one who asked you here.” I said

“Can you even afford this?” He asked

“Of course I can.” I said

“Ok.” He said and we entered. He ordered a salad and I ordered spaghetti. 

“I love you Damian.” I said and kissed him.

“So you two are together?” Someone asked I turned around and It was Dick.

“If you tell father I will cut out your tongue.” Damian warned 

“Don't worry I won’t.” He said

“Thanks for not telling Mr Wayne he is kinda scary.” I said

“He pretends to hate everyone but he really doesn't just like Damian.” He said

“Goodbye Grayson.” He said

“Goodbye.” He said. After dinner we decided to go on patrol. There were a few robbers,some drug dealers from what I heard there haven't been any big villains in a few weeks. We just beat a criminal. Damian walked up to me and pinned me against the wall and started kissing me. I broke the kiss and said “This is not the time or place to be doing this”

“Why not?” he asked and kissed me

“Let’s just bring them to jail and then we can talk about this.” I said 

“Fine.” He said. After we brought the criminals in he pinned me against another wall and started kissing me. I kissed back and then we parted.

“How about I take you home?” I asked

“Sure.” He said and I picked him up bridal style then flew him home. When we reached the manor I let him down.

“Hey Jon can you stay here tonight.?” He asked

“Actually I have to go home but, I will visit you tomorrow.” I said

“Goodnight beloved.” He said and kissed me

“Goodnight Dami” I said.


	2. Coming out

Damian asked his father if he could call the Kents and invite them to dinner. Also, He made sure all his brothers and sisters were there. He said yes and here they are having dinner. Damian turned to Jon and whispered “Are you ready?” He nodded. 

“There is something Damian and I have to say.” He said

“What?” Lois asked 

“We're officially a couple.” Damian said turned to look at Jon and kissed him. 

“Unbelievable fucking unbelievable my only son is fucking gay. Jon don't bother coming home Lois let's go.” Clark said

“I am not turning my back on our son and neither are you.” 

“He’s dead to me now let's go.” Clark said. Jon was crying and Damian comforted him

“If Jon is not coming home then neither am I.” She said

“I can't believe you Lois he is gay doesn't it bother you?” He asked

“No I do and always will love Jon” she said and ran to Jon so she could hug him.  
“Thank you Damian for making Jon happy.” She said and I nodded.

“Father how do you feel?” Damian asked. Bruce was silent for a moment then got off his chair turned around and started to leave.

“Bruce you can't turn your back on your son.” Dick said

“Do you guys really accept him?” He asked his children.

“I do.” Dick said

“Me too” Cassandra said

“I also,accept him.” Said Tim 

“So do I” Stephanie said

“He may be a pain in the ass but I accept him” Jason said

“Then he can live with one of you.” Bruce said

“You know what Bruce I hope you die alone because after this I am never speaking with you again. Damian you can live with me.” Dick said.

“Get lost all of you!” He yelled.

“Bruce I looked up to you and now I see how foolish that was I never want to see you again.” Tim said and walked out the door.

“You called me a monster but at least I love my family.” Jason said and flipped him off.

“I already knew I would never be good enough Grayson let's leave.” Damian said and Cassandra walked over.

“Just so you know you can count on us no matter what.” She said

“You should be ashamed of yourself.” Stephanie said. Dick,Cassandra,Steph,Jason,and Damian left together followed by Lois and Jon.

“Mom I can't believe Dad hates me for being me.” Jon said crying 

“Who needs him you have me baby.” Lois said and turned to Clark “Me and Jon will be at the house you can live in your dumb fortress.” She said and slapped him.  
When Jon and Lois got home Jon ran to his room.

When he was on his bed he wondered why didn't his father love him. He looked up to his father and his father was disappointed in him. He was sad but knew Damian would help him get through it. Damian was his love and he didn't care about what his father wanted he would stay with him for as long as possible.


	3. I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains sex. I am sorry it took so long to update I was working on my other fic.

JON’S POV 

 

It had been a week since his father disowned him and he was less sad but still sad. I was watching a criminal and I was about to attack when I felt Damian tap my shoulder so I turned around. “What's up.” I asked. Thinking he was upset about his father and needed someone to talk to.

“I love you.” He said and put his hand to my cheek and kissed me. Damn it the criminal way getting away but I just couldn't reak this kiss. We parted for air and I said  
“We have to get him.” 

“Just let him go.” He said

“Are you okay Damian?” I asked

“I am because you are here.” He said and pulled me into another kiss this one wasn't nearly as gentle as before but I didn't mind. He pushed me down gently and pinned me. 

“Damian are you sure you want to do this here?” I asked

“I thought you would want to take my virginity.” He said

“I do but, we are on patrol.” I said

“Who cares.” He said

“You’re right.” I said and pulled him into another kiss. After a minute he put his hand in my shirt and started touching my chest. Before I knew it he took my shirt off and started unbuckling my pants and then pulled them all the way down.

He pulled away from the kiss and put his mouth right above my dick. He engulfed my entire dick with a hungry look in his eye. He kept bobbing his head up and down on my dick making the best noise ever. I knew I wouldn't last much longer damn his mouth.

DAMIAN’S POV

I was sucking Jon's dick and I knew he was about to cum so I stopped sucking.  
“Fucking Tease.” He said

“I just wanted to something you would like more.” I said trying to sound innocent.

“Aww you're so considerate.” He said and pulled me into a kiss. I broke the kiss and lined up my ass with his dick. Next thing I knew he grabbed my hips and pushed me down on his dick. When his whole dick was inside me it kinda hurt fuck he has a huge dick. I kept going up and down slowly to drag it out as much as I could.

He tightened his grip on my hips I would be surprised if they aren't broken. He then pushed my head on the ground so my ass was in the air. He started thrusting into to me super fast and kissed me as he filled my ass with cum. he started to pull out “Can you just stay inside of me?” I asked

“Don't worry” he said and I could feel him get hard again. He started thrusting into me this time slower. He put wrapped his hand around my cock and started stroking in time with his thrusts. “Jon” I moaned and cummed in his hand. 

“You really do love me.” He said panting 

“Of course I do.” I said and kissed him. He kept thrusting into me. 

“You're so hot.” He said and cummed in me.

“Damian Wayne you are the love of my life.” He said

“Jonathan Kent you are my everything I will always love you.” I said and kissed him.

Jonathan Kent thank you for staying by me and Loving me.

Damian Wayne thank you for being my best friend for years and then my boyfriend. I love you and together the Super Sons will always win because we are stronger together.


End file.
